


The Most Beautiful Gift

by Kalexou



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Kalex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalexou/pseuds/Kalexou
Summary: Alex offers to Kara an invaluable gift.





	The Most Beautiful Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I leave you a little story to make you wait while I writing the next chapter of 'One Night or More?'.  
> Feel free to tell me what you think and see you soon for some adventures :)
> 
> Thanks to movieaddictdoctor who agreed to correct my mistakes.

  **Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me**

 

 

 

 

Alex Danvers was nervous.

 

Her guests had just left her apartment after a very enjoyable day for Christmas.

 

The brunette was now alone with Kara to announce her unexpected pregnancy.

 

It had been months since the two women had made love passionately, without imagining for a second that it would lead to something more.

 

The news deeply shocked the agent and she didn't know how the blonde who shared her daily life would react.

 

 **"I wanted to thank you for this wonderful evening!"** Kara said, lying down on the bed.

 

Alex had everything prepared and organized with great care to satisfy her family and the kryptonian was proud of it.

 

 **"Really?! Even though I burned turkey and you had to fly at the last minute to bring another?!"** The agent exclaimed, who had had trouble cooking the meal without a hitch.

 

The brunette had done her best by offering several dishes, but her ambition was stopped by the fire alarm of her home.

 

 **"At least you tried and this attempt pleased me more than anything else!"** Kara explained, kissing her girlfriend.

 

Alex couldn't help but groan when the blonde's tongue touched her mouth.

 

Kara's expert fingers ventured under Alex's nightie to grab her hips.

 

 **"I have something for you..."** The brunette murmured, spreading the thumb that caressing her skin.

 

Kara reluctantly stepped away from the lace-trimmed figure to focus on what she had been offered.

 

**"Is the gift in this room?"**

 

Alex nodded to help the kryptonian in her deductions.

 

**"Is it small?"**

 

Kara's sudden interest in the treasure hunt made Alex smile.

 

The blonde was amused by the little game set up.

 

 **"Smaller than you think!"** The brunette replied, thinking of the actual size of the fetus.

 

Kara pointed to the bedside table that could contain a tiny object in its drawer.

 

**"Is it there?"**

 

Alex shook her head and grabbed the blonde's hands to put them on her body.

 

The clue was quite precise for Kara, excited to imagine that the purchase concerned their sex life.

 

 **"A striptease?"** The blonde asked, spreading the straps of lingerie to let her lips lick the hard nipples.

 

The agent's chest was so sensitive lately that a simple kiss on her breasts could set her senses on fire.

 

In the absence of a reply, Kara tickled her partner's ribs.

 

Knowing how receptive Alex was to this place, Kara was trying this method to win her case.

 

**"Is it lower?"**

 

Alex approved the question, convinced that the next destination of the blonde would be her belly.

 

 **"You're already soaked..."** The blonde confessed, laying a kiss on the clitoris of her lover.

 

Alex raised the face buried against her sex to not forget her goal.

 

Kara had to know that a baby would be born in the next few months.

 

 **"The surprise is a little higher!"** The agent insisted, placing Kara's palms on her abdomen.

 

The blonde's eyes widened, understanding the responsibilities that this gesture implied.

 

 **"I'm pregnant!"** Alex revelated, relieved to have no more secrets for her beloved.

 

Kara's only reaction was to burst into tears as an incalculable number of emotions invaded her heart.

 

She was finally going to have someone to pass on all her inheritance and who would look like the person she loved most in the world.

 

 **"I'm sorry, I... "** Alex stammered, scared that the blonde didn't want to have a baby.

 

Kara kissed the navel of the woman who carried the most beautiful news she had ever heard.

 

**"Thank you..."**

 

These were the only words Kara said because this baby went hand in hand with the engagement ring that lay under the Christmas tree.


End file.
